Drive by
by LaV3nus6
Summary: Ichimatsu, un rockero reconocido se encuentra a alguien que le recuerda a su pasado como un fan. (no soy buena en sinopsis) Song: Drive by - Train / Fujiorock!Ichi x Hira!Kara.


**Nota:** No se si llamar a esto song fic pero digamos que es una combinación XD?

Quería escribir un Donhira pero termine con Rockhira... con algo de Karamatsu boy a ver que tal me salió.

La canción de Karamatsu se llama _Glorious Day_ Three Ligths Down Kings, ending de Gintama.

* * *

– "¿Ichimatsu Fukuyama? Porque no llamarte…" -La voz del hombre resonaba en su cabeza más fuerte que los gritos de las personas emocionadas. Cerró los ojos tomando el aire antes de entrar a su llamado:

–¡Ichirium Fuckyuma! -El micrófono llamó al bajista para que suba al escenario.

– "¿Quieres ser alguien en el mundo del rock? Date un nombre que resuene. Creo que Ichirium Fuckyuma, es perfecto para ti" -El chico de cabello purpura con traje y sombrero tipo vaquero de morado entró corriendo con su bajo para tomar su puesto en el gran escenario de metal.

A su lado estaba el vocalista, un chico de mechas rojas con un gran megáfono seguía llamando al resto del grupo, uno a uno se llenó el escenario con el baterista y el guitarrista.

–Hoy -dijo el rojizo- tenemos una canción especial. Escrita nada más y nada menos por -se acercó a él posando su mano sobre su hombro. Las fans gritaban de la emoción. Osomatsu, como se llamaba solo hizo un gesto con las manos para tranquilizarlas- este chico para su alguien especial.

Se escucharon entre el público suspiros y reproches. El de morado solo volteo su rostro ignorando el gran suspiro que fue liberado. Sin embargo, con la vista buscaba a un hombre que se viera demacrado con traje y portafolio de la mano.

– "¿Vendrás a mi último concierto en esta ciudad?" -preguntó tomando entre sus dedos el extremo de la manga del mayor sin mirarle a los ojos.

–"¿Para qué -respondió aquel hombre con una mano en la perilla de la habitación del hotel en donde se hallaban- No soy al que quieres".

–"¡Mientes! ¡Sí lo eres! -Reclamó haciendo que gire al verlo al tomarle de los brazos- ¡Eres Karaku Nakamura!"

–"¡Qué no soy él! -gruñó empujándolo haciendo que el más joven caiga al piso de sentón- ¡Mi nombre es Karamatsu Matsuno! –Se golpeaba en el pecho- ¡Y sí tu no lo aceptas –le apunto con su índice- no podemos seguir juntos!".

Ante aquellas palabras abandonó la habitación aporreando la puerta detrás de él. Ichirium se quedó perplejo ante la reacción de aquel hombre. Se mordió el labio antes para retener su sollozo a punto de salir. Se levantó del piso e hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer: componer música para liberar su sentir.

–Por lo regular, este chico -su vocalista seguía hablando pero se escuchaba como eco- solo compone y toca, pero me ha pedido –se señaló así mismo- que le permita narrar su historia de amor y sufrimiento –mostró su sonrisa burlona a lo que él otro le aparto con un empujó de su mano derecha-

–¡Cállate y empieza a tocar! -Reclamó haciendo que sus compañeros inicien con la instrumentación musical mientras él nuevamente cerraba los ojos recordando su encuentro con Karamatsu.

XxX

–On the other side of a street I knew -canto mirando al público con la esperanza de ver a Karamatsu- Stood a girl that looked like you. I guess that's déjà vu… -su mente ahora viajaba al pasado que le hizo crear tan bella melodía- but I thought this can't be true. Because you moved to west L.A or New York or Santa Fe… Or whereever to get away from me.

Había llegado a Akatsuka para una serie de conciertos seré en festivales con escalas en entrevistas. Era normal en su vida de rockstar pero ya comenzaba a hartarle la rutina. Su fama iba creciendo y con ello, su fastidio ante esta.

Salió del hotel donde se hospedaba. Se puso una gorra para cubrir su largo cabello morado debajo de ella, un cubre bocas y la ropa más simple que tenía: un pants gris con raya blanca a un lado, una camisa ancha morada con la palabra: Dat. Y un par de chanclas para sus pies.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo.

Puesto que no conocía la ciudad.

Cruzó por un parque con niños riendo de la diversión, parejas tomados de las manos, personas leyendo. Nada era de su atención hasta que sus oídos posaron en unos acordes que el aire le traía, haciendo que sus ojos se posen en él.

Aquel hombre delgado con los pómulos remarcados por la mala alimentación. Cabello oscuro. Vestía una sudadera azul con unos jeans y unas gafas negras que más tarde cuando se las quito se pudo ver aquellas bolsas debajo de sus ojos azules.

Entre sus manos, una guitarra de madera con la que en tonaba una suave melodía.

–"Si más honesto fuera -la voz del hombre se escuchaba familiar en un eco dentro de su cabeza- el frente miraría. Más no puedo continuar –esta canción era bien conocida por Ichirium- mientras lloro de noche. Igual me voy a enfrentar –Era la última canción que Karaku entregó en su último concierto- con el destino ahora. Mi verdadero ser veré en este viaje".

– "Debes de saberlo –el de azul dejo de cantar cuando otra persona continuo la estrofa- Detrás de todo esto, una historia se esconde" –le regalo una sincera sonrisa que nunca pensó volver a entregar luego de su despedida-

El de ojos azules detuvo la música para observarle.

–"¿Conoces esta canción?" -fue lo primero que le dijo para romper el silencio del mayor. Quien solo afirmo con la cabeza-

– "Era de Karaku Nakamura" -respondió apartando sus gafas de sol a un lado mostrando las ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

El de morado le observó bien. Parpadeo un momento para despertar de su confusión al ver que ese hombre le recordaba a Karaku.

–"¿Te han dicho que te pareces a él?" -volvió a cuestionar haciendo que el otro solo niegue con la cabeza.

–"Eres el primero que lo dice" –contestó con algo de incomodidad en su voz

–"Karaku… -murmuró sonriendo al hombre que lo ignoraba para empacar su guitarra- ¡No te vayas! -le agarró del brazo- quédate… por favor…" -pudo sentir lo delgado que estaba a comparación de brazo musculoso que tenía su ídolo-

–No te conozco -forcejeaba para separarse de aquel extraño que lo ponía nervioso- y creo que me confundes.

–Lo siento… -lo liberó muy a su pesar- pero me gustaría hablar con alguien que aún recuerda a Karaku Nakamura.

–Matsuno, Karamatsu -respondió con nervios- ese es mi nombre.

–¡Fukuyama, Ichimatsu! -grito haciendo reverencia. Karamatsu se quedó en silencio por un momento observándolo dibujando una leve sonrisa extendiendo su mano hacia él-

Podemos hablar mientras espero a mi amigo Choromatsu -se volvió a sentar en su lugar con su guitarra en mano.

XxX

But that one night  
Was more than just right  
I didn't leave you because I was all through  
I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell  
Because I really fell for you

Pronto otra escena se le vino a la cabeza.

Había convencido a aquel hombre de seguir los encuentros en el parque. El sujeto se presentó como Karamatsu Nakamura. Ichimatsu, aún no podía creer que hasta el nombre era coincidencia.

Por su parte, solo se presentó como Ichi matsuno.

Hasta él escuchaba muy estúpido su nombre. Prácticamente le dio el real pero era mejor que no lo supiera hasta averiguar la verdad sobre él.

Él realmente era un Karaku boy desde que escuchó al artista por la radio. Quedo hipnotizado por su canto. Además del brillo que usaba en sus trajes lo dejaban perplejo. Y esa alegría, que contagia le hacían verlo irreal.

Ahora tener a Karamatsu de traje con la fatiga en su rostro y edad.

Le hacían dudar sí realmente era Karaku.

Sin embargo, tenerlo frente a él con ese desdén hacia la vida y la diversión.

Lo tenía loco.

Le mencionó sobre su grupo musical como algo que "escucho" por ahí.

– "Ellos no saben en lo que se meten arruinando su vida en ello" -Era obvio que se sintió ofendido pero hasta no saber la verdad no podía permitirse defenderse.

–Realmente, me gustas -sonrió mostrando los colmillos aunque lo hacía de forma tímida- yo… eh… bu…bueno –se dio cuenta tarde de su confesión.

Karamatsu solo levanto una ceja y suspiró.

–Eres un buen chico -fue su respuesta acariciando su cabeza. Enredando sus dedos con los cabellos morados-

No fue señal de rechazo.

I swear to you  
I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by

Just a shy guy looking for a Two-ply

hefty bag to hold my love

Aquel día lo llevó a su cuarto de hotel para presentarle su vida como celebridad. Pronto abandonaría el lugar y no quería irse sin decirle o sin saber la verdad.

Karamatsu entro al lugar, admirando la belleza del cuarto. "Excentricidad" fue el adjetivo que utilizo para describirlo.

Sus dedos tocaban cada mueble con un rostro de nostálgico.

Entro a la habitación a la que Ichi le siguió.

Se detuvo en seco frente a la cama. Se metió en ella colocándose de rodillas para llegar a la cabecera.

Ichirium se le acerco tocando su espalda en una suave palmada.

– "Hola vieja amiga" -Murmuró acariciando la guitarra azul que colgaba en ella.

–"La conservé desde el día que me la regalaste" -le dijo al oído antes de atacar su cuello-

When you move me everything is groovy  
They don't like it sue me  
The way you do me  
I swear to you  
I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by

On the other side of a downward spiral  
My love for you went viral  
And I loved you every mile you drove away  
But now here you are again  
So let's skip the "how you been?"  
And get down to the "more than friends", at last

Comenzó a recordar cuando lo vio por última vez como el gran Karaku Nakamura.

En ese entonces Karamatsu era todo un idol a los 25 años mientras que Ichimatsu tenía 18 años. Luego de trabajar y juntar dinero por fin pudo conseguir las entradas al gran concierto de su artista favorito. Incluso tenía el pase vip. La oportunidad de verle cantar de cerca.

Casi se moja los pantalones cuando en la canción Glouris Days, Karaku le acerco el micrófono lleno de rosas para cantar la siguiente estrofa.

–Debes de saberlo… Detrás de todo esto, una historia se esconde Sé lo que pasa hoy… Mañana lo seguiremos De esa manera este mundo cambiaremos -terminó de cantar que aunque por los miedos parecía que solo recitaba.

Karaku tomó nuevamente el control del micrófono.

Ichimatsu no dejaba de pensar en lo ridículo que habrá dejado a su idol.

–Voy a volver como sea El futuro que anhelé me espera Te quiero abrazar con gran fuerza Te salvaré yo, solo confía en mí. -¿Karamatsu se había inclinado hacia él para cantarle aquello o solo fue su imaginación?

Tenía esa duda que le aceleraba su corazón.

Mismo que le exploto cuando un hombre de lentes verdes y traje gris se le acercó.

–Karaku, quiere verte -le pico el hombro con timidez. El traje le hacía ver respetable pero su actitud decía lo contrario.

Solo lo siguió para llevarlo a su final del arcoíris.

–Karaku, el chico está aquí -golpeo la puerta de lo que parecía ser una bodega de lo vieja que veía-

–Gracias Choromatsu -se escuchó otra vez detrás de la puerta- Pasa, por favor –se abrió la puerta.

Antes de abrirla por completo, trago saliva junto con sus nervios. Cruzó la puerta encontrando solo una mesa de plástico coja, una silla a juego donde Karaku estaba con un espejo de mano y finalmente un banquito para él.

–Aquí -jalo el banquito para que Ichimatsu se siente a su lado. Él estaba muy confundido porque se imaginaba algo más glamoroso como camerino- perdona que nos reunamos en este lugar –su cara de desagrado fue más evidente que la de emoción- pero cuando termino algún concierto, las fans se cuelan y sí en que me reuní con alguien, van y lo atacan –dijo rascándose a un lado de la nariz.

–No, no importa -negó dejándose caer en la banca ya que estaba con quien admiraba-

–¿Sabes porque te llame? -Poso su mejilla sobre su propia mano esperando respuesta por unos minutos de silencio- porque veo un gran artista en ti.

Ichimatsu se sonrojo y podría jurar que los brillos en sus ojos no era reflejo del chaleco azul con diamantina de Karaku.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre? -preguntó

–Fukuyama…. Ichimatsu… -susurró con vergüenza.

–¿Ichimatsu Fukuyama? -Parpadeo con una sonrisa para luego cerrar los ojos cruzándose de brazos- ¿Por qué no llamarte Ichirium Fuckyuma? Suena más rockero -el otro solo afirmaba la cabeza sin saber que decir- ¿Cuál sería tu imagen? -se agarró el mentón observando al chico quien se sonrojaba al sentir como examinaban su cuerpo con esos ojos azules.

– "Sí, Karaku viera a través de mi ropa, sabría que no uso nada para él" -pensaba

–No te imaginó con algún estilo, pero no uses ropas de cuadros o rayas con cabello hacia arriba -le mencionó riéndose

–De acuerdo… -respondió avergonzado por la posible imagen que le causo la risa a su ídolo.

–¿Compones? ¿Cantas? ¿Tocas algún instrumento? -a cuanta pregunta negaba con la cabeza. Karaku soltó un largo suspiro cruzándose de brazos con los ojos cerrados.

Ichimatsu conocía esa expresión de decepción en las personas. Siempre le entregaban la misma mirada de desilusión por su persona. Ahora su ídolo está defraudado de él.

–Bueno deberías decidirte que quieres hacer antes de ser una estrella de rock -comentó revolviendo más sus cabellos- Creo que serás un buen reemplazo –sonrió

–¿Quién podrá reemplazar al magnifico Karaku? -dijo en voz alta

–Tú -le pico el pecho- veo potencial en ti.

–De seguro le dices eso a todos tus fans… -se mordió el labio haciendo puños.

El mayor iba a hablar cuando el sonido de la puerta avisaba para dar por terminada la sesión con el fan. Miro al joven, al que le hizo un ademán con la cabeza mientras abría la puerta. Ichimatsu solo cruzo de lado en silencio pensando que su ídolo era otro artista de pacotilla que decía palabras bonitas para entretenerse y luego echar a patadas a su seguidor.

–¡Ichimatsu! -Gritaba para llamar su atención- ¡Ichimatsu!

A pesar que el chico caminaba arrastrando su alma sí era veloz.

–¡Ichimatsu! -le jalo del brazo para detenerlo haciendo que el joven casi caiga de espaldas pero cayó en el pecho ajeno- ¡Ichimatsu, te fuiste por otro lado! –Reclamó- te hice una seña para que me siguieras, comencé a caminar pero al girarme a verte te habías ido –el chico solo estaba con los ojos abiertos sin decir ninguna palabra. Su cara tomaba un tono rojo por su corazón que bombardeaba su sangre al sentir los pectorales de Karaku cerca de su piel- ¿Estas bien?

Él se apartó separándose del chico con mechas azules para respirar y poder tranquilizarse. Con su mano derecha se abanica y con la izquierda movía el cuello de su camisa solo para ventilarse. Karaku lo veía preocupado. Iba a llamar a una ambulancia pero Ichimatsu tomó su mano negando con la cabeza.

–Estoy bien… gracias -El mayor le sonrió sujetando su mano con la que tenía libre- eh… y… ¿Qué quieres? –realmente no sabía que decir o donde mirar que no sean esos ojos azules. Dudaba en apartar su mano o continuar sujetándola.

–Eres el primer fan al que sigo al estacionamiento -respondió- y al único que le daré esto: –el chico que cargaba con un estuche de guitarra en su hombro, se lo quito para extendérselo- Es la auténtica.

Ichimatsu no tardo en tomar el obsequió. Lo abrió frente al par de ojos azules. No pudo creer lo que veía… era la guitarra de Karaku. Una azul con blanco, algunos detalles brillosos en el azul. Incluso tenía la marca de cuando la disque cantante del momento con su único éxito hizo dueto con Karaku pero cuando escuchó que todos gritaban el nombre de este le arrebato la guitarra aventándola lejos. Karaku dejo de cantar para ir tras su guitarra que solo sufrió un leve rasguño mientras que la chica seguía cantando tranquila.

Su fama se terminó cuando se supo que hacia playback con la voz de la nueva idol Nya-chan. Y solo es recordara para el desagrado de muchos por aquel incidente sobretodo porque declaró que salía con Karaku, por lo que tuvo un arranque de celos porque él se había ido con algunas fans a un hotel.

Karaku lo negó.

Él era incapaz de hacer semejante cosa con sus fans.

Eso sí fue decepción para Ichimatsu.

Hasta que escuchó que Karaku era totalmente gay pero no lo había dicho por miedo a que ya no quieran seguir escuchando su música.

Para Ichimatsu fue una gran oportunidad.

No es que fuera gay o bisexual. Simplemente deseaba como cualquier fan tener una aventura con su artista favorito. Bueno es era una fantasía más que meta en la vida.

Solo pensar en Karaku abriendo sus piernas para posicionarse entre ellas mientras lo atrae a su cuerpo con besos y mordiscos era excitante. Imaginar como él, le introducía su pene sin lubricar para hacerle gritar su nombre como en los conciertos hasta dejarlo afónico le bastaba para quedar duro. Ahora con el sonido de la pronunciación de su nombre en voz de su ídolo le provocaría venirse en su casa cuando llegue para masturbarse. Sí no que ahí en el mismo lugar, frente a él, sobre sus pantalones.

–¿Ichimatsu? -Ladeo la cabeza con la guitarra en mano- ¿No la quieres?

–¡Tsk! -chasqueo la lengua arrebatando el instrumento para pegarla a su cuerpo- gra…gracias –murmuró sonrojado presionando sus labios para retener sus gritos de alegría. Tenía que verse como una persona normal para él.

El otro solo le sonrió ya que le pareció gracioso esa conducta de gato huraño.

–Ichimatsu, -cambió a un semblante serio- gracias por apoyarme hasta el final -coloco su mano sobre su hombro- por ti y por los demás fans, soy lo que soy ahora -beso su mejilla-. Muchas gracias.

El más joven abrió los ojos y la boca al sentir los suaves labios sobre su mejilla. Pronto un sonrojo dominó su rostro al mismo tiempo que su mano se posó sobre el beso. Vio en su trance como Karaku se apartaba metiendo sus manos a los bolsillos, le sonrió por última vez para luego irse contrario al trayecto por el que llegó. Agito su mano por despedida diciendo que se cuide y sea algo importante en la vida.

Luego de despertar con la ayuda del claxon de su papá que lo fue a buscar no pudo evitar entrar al vehículo con una sonrisa tierna, suspirando con la guitarra entre sus brazos. Su padre le preguntó de dónde sacó la guitarra, él solo dijo que fue un obsequió.

Cuando llegó a su hogar, fue directo a colgar aquella guitarra azul sobre su cabecera. Ahí comenzó a brincar y rodar de la emoción sobre su cama. Esa noche no durmió, a la siguiente solo soñó con Karaku en diferentes situaciones y posiciones sobre él. A la tercera noche solo lloraba por él.

Una noticia apareció.

Choromatsu Kamiya, representante de Karaku, anunciaba que el ídolo del rock-pop del momento ha decidido dejar la música. Desapareció tras su último concierto dejando una carta donde decía que es tiempo de retirarse, y dejaba su guitarra a alguien que podría reemplazarlo.

En ese momento Ichimatsu, decidió seguir los consejos de Karaku.

Ahora se hacía llamar Ichirium Fuckyama. Usaba trajes oscuros que le cubrían parte del rostro, un sobrero del tipo vaquero, así como el cabello largo y purpura. Siempre se presentaba sacando la lengua mostrando sus colmillos acompañados por la señal del dedo de en medio.

Él sabía que con ello, Karaku lo encontraría.

But that one night was still the highlight  
I didn't need you until I came to  
And I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell  
Because I really fell for you

Ahora no podría creer que aquel hombre desgastado por la vida, que le ha robado su juventud haciendo que parezca que raya los 40 sea Karaku.

Era tan diferente a lo que vio por última vez.

Pero ahí estaba él.

Con una copa en la mano, con sonrojo por estar ebrio tras verse descubierto. Recordó que la primera cita que tuvieron solo conversaba del trabajo de cada uno. Karamatsu, como ahora se llamaba, no hablaba mucho de su pasado y aunque lo platique, el rockero solo quería escuchar la verdad.

No cuestiono.

Le daba su tiempo.

No tocaba el tema.

Solo quería disfrutar del poco tiempo libre de Karamatsu, ya que hasta el más joven tenía más tiempo libre a pesar de ser un nuevo ídolo del rock.

Poco a poco sin darse cuenta se enamoró de Karamatsu comenzando a olvidar la imagen de Karaku en su mente. Pero sí realmente quería estar a su lado, necesitaba la verdad por eso decidió que era hora de enfrentarlo.

I swear to you  
I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by  
Just a shy guy looking for a 2-ply  
Hefty bag to hold my love  
When you move me everything is groovy  
They don't like it sue me  
The way you do me  
I swear to you  
I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by

–Karamatsu… No… -negó con la cabeza mientras miraba su plato con sopa que el mismo mayor le preparó para cenar.

–¿Qué sucede? -le preguntó en un tono de preocupación sabiendo para donde iba el tema. Ya no podía escapar más.

–¿Por qué me ocultas que eres Karaku Nakamura? -fue directo a la pregunta.

Ambos quedaron en silencio. El de ojos purpuras solo movía su cuchara para hacer ruido y romper el ambiente que se hacía pesado por el silencio que parecía que duraba horas. El de ojos azules solo se quedó con una mirada fija a la nada, su entrecerró esta arrugado. Su mano tenía la cuchara pero no la movía para nada.

–Solo quiero saber… por qué -volvió a hablar aunque sabía que no tendría respuesta alguna.

–¿Te gusta esta vida de artista? -le cuestiono. Ichimatsu no supo cómo tomar eso- ¿No te fastidias? –Otra pregunta fue lanzada-. Era lo que siempre me preguntaba al espejo cada vez que me miraba. –Era bien conocido que Karaku siempre cargaba con un espejo, muchos pensaban que era vanidad hasta ahora que descubrió la verdad- Me di cuenta que eso era más un pasatiempo para mí que una carrera. Decidí retirarme para retomar mi vida y creas o no, aunque me veas así de gastado, me gusta lo que hago ahora.

–¡Hagamos que vuelvas! -Ichimatsu se puso de pie con los brazos pegados al pecho- ¡Canta conmigo! –Ahora los apartaba agitándolos- hobbi o no, la gente debe saber que aún estas dispuesto a cantar.

–Ichimatsu… -se quedó sorprendido- ¿no me escuchaste? -su expresión se puso triste.

–¡Vamos Karaku! -lo agarro de la muñeca para levantarlo de su asiento- ¡Hagamos la mejor presentación de tu vida!

–¡Ichimatsu, basta! -Intentaba apartarse- No quiero.

Karaku, tienes que regresar por nosotros, por los fans –decía en un tono de emoción- ¡Usemos mi último concierto!

–¿Me amas? -le cuestiono con una mirada triste.

El rockero solo se quedó en silencio con una mirada de preocupación.

–¡Karaku, te amo como no tienes idea! -le gritó abrazándolo robándole un tierno beso a sus labios-

–¡Mientes! -lo aparto tomándolo de sus muñecas- ¡No me amas! ¡Mi nombre es Karamatsu Matsuno! -lagrimas bajaban de su mejilla. Karamatsu ya no sabía que sentimiento salía a la luz, sí era rabia o tristeza.

La pelea comenzó hasta que el mayor abandonó el cuarto de hotel.

–Please believe that when I leave -las lágrimas también brotaron de sus ojos purpuras- There's nothing up my sleeve but love for you… And a little time to get my head together too

Ichirium sabía que este era su última presentación en Akatsuka. Él se iría y no sabía si iba a volver pronto a la ciudad, ya sea con su grupo o solo a buscar a Karamatsu. Por eso se puso a llorar en esa estrofa ya que realmente esperaba que la distancia solucione todo. Aclare mentes y corazones de ambos.

Aunque no negaría que quería a Karaku tan poco negaría que a quien ama ahora es a Karamatsu.

On the other side of a street I knew  
Stood a girl that looked like you  
I guess that's déjà vu  
But I thought this can't be true, because...

–I swear to you -otra voz sonó en el escenario haciendo que Ichirium deje de cantar así como sus compañeros detuvieron su música- I'll be there for you -no era la voz de su vocalist, quien estaba desconcertado por lo mismo así como los fans- This is not a drive by –los petalos de rosas rojas combinadas con plumas negras con sonidos de pasos hacia un microfono.

–¡Público querido, es para mí un placer presentar de regreso a los escenarios, luego de un tiempo a Nakamura, Karaku! -La voz de un hombre en traje negro con lentes se hizo presente en el escenario-

–¿Qué significa esto, pajastoky? -preguntó Osomatsu con algo de enojo porque no fue avisado.

–¡Karaku! -dijo Ichirium sorprendido viendo al hombre que le sonreía.

Vestía pantalones negros rotos por las rodillas, botas negras con tonos azules, un tipo de falda escocesa azul con cinturón negro, camisa de red que no mostraba un pecho musculoso como lo tenía cuando era joven, solo mostraba uno delgado con marca de las costillas; una gabardina con estampado de leopardo azul y guantes negros de cuero que dejaban al desubierto sus dedos de la mano. Cabello alborotado con una mecha azul, con unas gafas negras sobre su cabeza.

Karamatsu cargaba consigo su guitarra azul con flamas de un tono más oscuro con unas alas por la parte de abajo. Realmente regreso a la habitación del hotel por ella.

–Hola, Ichirium… -hizo un gesto para el bajista.

Ichirium negó con la cabeza con llanto de alegría. Hizo a un lado su bajo.

–Soy Ichirium… para mis fans… pero soy Ichimatsu para ti -corrió hacia él abrazándolo haciendo que ambos caigan al suelo- ¡Y tú eres mi Karamatsu!

No le importaba que dirán de su escena. No le intereso que griten de emoción cuando beso a Karamatsu y este lo correspondió frente a miles de ojos, que comprendieron para quien era la canción.

Ichimatsu se apartó extendiendo su mano para Karamatsu, quien se levantó con su ayuda. Ambos se vieron compartiendo el micrófono.

Just a shy guy looking for a 2-ply  
Hefty bag to hold my love  
When you move me everything is groovy  
They don't like it sue me  
The way you do me  
I swear to you  
I'll be there for you  
This is not a drive by

La canción finalizó con un beso entre ellos. Nuevamente Ichirium volvió a tocar una tonada conocida para Karaku.


End file.
